Ao Cair das Flores
by Dama 9
Summary: Depois de descobrir a mentira de Ryuuki, Shunrey decide dar uma dura no jovem imperador, mas um encontro magico entre as frondosas cerejeiras acaba fazendo-a mudar de idéia e passar a considerar uma nova perspectiva sobre como realmente é ser imperador.


Saudações pessoal...

É umas grande honra pra mim estrear como ficwriter de Saiunkoku Monogatari, principalmente por ser a primeira brasileira no site a lançar uma fic em português desse anime maravilhoso.

Há pouco tempo atrás encontrei em um site de fansbus o anime e comecei a baixar pra assistir. Depois do primeiro episodio eu quase pirei e não consegui parar mais.

Saiunkoku Monogatari é uma trama envolvente, com romance, personagens lindos com passados intrigantes e historias maravilhosas. Que nos fazem rir e chorar com eles. Eu amo animes assim e com este não seria diferente.

Mas não posso deixar de mencionar os homens desse anime, eles são altamente inspiradores XD, são intrigantes e intensos de uma forma que nós podemos ver outras historias, mas jamais vamos esquecê-los.

Acho que não preciso nem dizer que me apaixonei loucamente pelo Ryuuki, acho que até agora, dos animes que assisti ele foi o primeiro que tomou uma atitude e lascou um beijo na Shunrey na primeira oportunidade. Ele é carismático, um pouco infantil, de uma maneira tão fofa que a gente até deixa passar. Mas quando fica serio então, aquele olhar de raposa dele é um arraso.

Enfim, por essas e mais aquelas bateu uma inspiração e eu comecei a escrever essa história. Digamos que foi um lapso de criatividade, mas eu senti que precisava escrever sobre esse casal lindo.

Então lhes apresento, Ao Cair das Flores. Minha primeira fic de Saiunkoku Monogatari. Espero sinceramente que todos aqueles que lerem essa fic, apreciem, embora seja uma trama simples, mas que fala de motivações, missões e acima de tudo, sobre fé, amor e sentimentos que ambição e egoísmo jamais poderão deturpar.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**SAIUNKOKU MONOGATARI**

**.:: AO CAIR DAS FLORES ::.**

**By Dama 9**

**NOTA: Os personagens de Saiunkoku Monogatari não me pertencem, mas o Ryuuki é sensacional e o Seiren tudo de bom. XD.**

**

* * *

__****O vento entrega essa mensagem:**

"_**Foi porque eu acreditei em você!"**_

_**Estivemos juntos em um mundo só de sonhos**_

_**Eu tudo olhava, mas tive medo.**_

_**Não consegui entrar...**_

_**Mas não voltarei atrás**_

_**Decidi enfrentar**_

_**Vejo no céu um arco-íris de sete cores**_

_**Consegue vê-lo também?**_

_**O vento entrega essa mensagem:**_

"_**Vá atrás do sonho e olharei por você!"**_

_**O vento levanta, o sol se espalha**_

_**Voe forte com as asas da liberdade...**_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo** **Único**

Olhou para todos os lados do jardim, não conseguindo avistá-lo em parte alguma. Kami-sama, o que fizera em outra vida para ter nessa, que agüentar um imperador tão relapso? –ela se perguntou inconsolável.

Mesmo depois da conversa que tivera com Seiren, ainda achava difícil de aceitar as mentiras que Ryuuki contara, principalmente quanto ao fato de não se interessar pelo império, quando sabia mais coisas sobre deficis e política governamental do que ela, estudando arduamente dia e noite.

O pior de tudo ainda era os boatos que surgiram por todos os cantos do palácio, desde que Kourin os surpreendera dormindo juntos. Não era novidade pra ninguém que Ryuuki preferia homens a mulheres, mas as pessoas pareciam ter se esquecido completamente disso, desde o dia anterior. Até mesmo o conselheiro Shou decidiu que a mentira de Ryuuki era muito pequena para ser levada a serio, agora que ele estava com a imagem de "homem e imperador respeitável" reestruturada.

Talvez estivesse exagerando um pouco, mas Ryuuki parecera tão confuso e inseguro no começo, que julgou realmente que ele não soubesse nada sobre ser imperador ou das necessidades de Saiunkoku.

O conselho embora estivesse ainda hesitante com relação às idéias do novo imperador, aceitava as sugestões perspicazes que Ryuuki dava nas seções do parlamento, ouviam suas propostas e discutiam com respeito todas as possibilidades sugeridas.

Todos atribuíam àquela mudança radical a si, mas não era verdade. Ryuuki fizera tudo sozinho e era confuso pensar sobre isso. Ele nunca precisou de sua ajuda e isso só reforçava sua decisão de ir embora antes que os seis meses terminassem. Seria melhor, principalmente ir antes que acabasse se apegando demais a ele quando fosse tarde demais para partir sem sofrer.

Respirou fundo, enquanto atravessava o caminho de seixos, passando entre as frondosas cerejeiras, vendo as flores rosadas caírem sobre o chão, formando um tapete perfumado e aconchegante.

Algo que passara as últimas horas se questionando e nem mesmo Seiren pudera lhe esclarecer, era porque Ryuuki simplesmente não assumira o trono de uma vez, após a morte do antigo soberano e fizesse tudo que estava fazendo agora. Em vez de dar a entender que pouco se importava com o povo e seus problemas?

-Perguntas e mais perguntas; ela resmungou.

Eram tantas questões e tão poucas respostas que sentia-se correndo as cegas por um labirinto, mas só lhe restava seguir em frente, independente delas ou não.

-Onde ele esta? – Shunrey se perguntou olhando novamente pelo caminho que fizera do palácio até o jardim.

Seiren lhe dissera que poderia encontrar Ryuuki no jardim das cerejeiras, mas até agora não conseguira avistá-lo em parte alguma. Alias, Seiren comentara algo sobre Ryuuki se refugiar no jardim quando precisava pensar ou estava triste.

Suspirou pesadamente, talvez tivesse sido um pouco dura com ele, com relação à mentira, mas vendo com mais calma agora tinha que admitir que ele não mentiria para as pessoas deliberadamente, principalmente pelo pouco que já se conheciam, Ryuuki tentava proteger os outros o máximo que pudesse, mesmo que acabasse arriscando a própria vida; ela pensou lembrando-se do cálice de saque que ele tomara em seu lugar, para que não fosse envenenada.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo os raios do sol penetrarem as copas das arvores e iluminarem do jardim. O perfume inebriante das cerejeiras tinha a capacidade de transportar-lhe para outro mundo, acalmando-lhe a mente e a alma.

Aquela quietude e a paz exaladas por aquele jardim convidavam qualquer um a ali estar. Com isso conseguia entender porque Ryuuki preferia aquele jardim, em vez de outras dependências do palácio.

Rodopiou em volta de si mesma, sentindo o xale esvoaçar com uma cálida brisa. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, assustada, virou-se instintivamente, mas nada encontrou.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração agitar-se com o pressentimento de que não estava mais sozinha ali. Deveria ser só impressão; Shunrey pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, nada para se preocupar; ela repetiu em pensamentos.

Virou-se para frente, com a intenção de continuar seu caminho, mas bateu contra algo sólido. Vacilante, ergueu os orbes para cima e deparou-se com intenso par de olhos dourados, sagazes e estreitos como os de uma raposa.

Engoliu em seco sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente e instintivamente recuou um passo para trás.

-Por favor, não; Ryuuki pediu, aproximando-se antes que ela recuasse mais.

-Vossa Majestade; Shunrey murmurou.

-Pedi que me chamasse apenas pelo nome quando estivermos sozinhos, Shunrey; Ryuuki a lembrou, com um olhar triste. –Mas creio ter perdido esse privilegio, não? –ele murmurou. Não podia culpá-la por não confiar em si, tão pouco por instintivamente erguer barreiras entre eles, impedindo-o de se aproximar. Lan havia lhe alertado para isso, mas pensou que teria mais tempo para contar a verdade, antes que ela descobrisse.

-Ano... Bem... eu estava lhe procurando Vos... Ryuuki; Shunrey falou pausadamente, sentindo-se corar diante do brilho cintilante que tomara as íris douradas.

Era como se ele fosse capaz de enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma e isso era assustador.

-Verdade? –ele indagou corando suavemente.

-...; Shunrey assentiu desviando o olhar.

Ele poderia preferir os homens, mas isso não a deixava menos inquieta, do que se estivesse caminhando sobre brasas; ela pensou.

-Estive falando com Seiren e...; ela parou vendo-o estreitar os orbes.

É, deveria ser aquilo que dissera a Kourin mesmo. Ryuuki só poderia estar interessado em Seiren para reagir daquela forma, mesmo porque já notara aquele olhar antes e aquela conversa da noite anterior lhe deixara com ainda mais certeza, mesmo que tenha adorado as rosas brancas que ele colhera para si e acabara se machucando todo; ela pensou dando um pesado suspiro.

-E acho que esse seria um bom momento para conversarmos; Shunrey continuou.

-Uhn! – ele murmurou.

-Eu quero saber a verdade. Porque mentiu pra mim? –ela indagou.

-Shunrey; Ryuuki balbuciou.

Mesmo depois da conversa que tivera com Shouka, não estava preparado para contar a ela o porque agira da daquela forma, ou porque, diferente de antes, a inquietação causada pela presença de Seiren, nada tinha a ver com o fato dele ser seu irmão mais velho, Seien. A quem sempre acreditou ser o verdadeiro merecedor do trono.

Respirou fundo, enquanto passava os dedos levemente entre as mexas claras, quase acinzentadas.

Sempre quis ser forte como o irmão, mas nunca almejara o trono que deveria ter sido dele por direito. Mas agora, sentia-se próximo de Shunrey como jamais esteve de qualquer outra pessoa antes.

Era inquietante sentir-se ameaçado pela lealdade de Seiren para com ela. Se existia alguém que confiaria cegamente e sem hesitar, era o irmão, mas não queria perder Shunrey.

-Você tem potencial para ser um grande imperador; a voz de shunrey despertou-lhe de suas divagações. – Não entendo porque escondeu-se por tanto tempo; ela falou pensativa.

-Eu... Apenas não queria ser imperador; ele falou.

De tudo, aquilo não era mentira, também não era totalmente verdade, mas não podia dizer isso a ela naquele momento, sem acabar contando que Seiren era seu irmão e os motivos que lhe levaram a não assumir imediatamente suas responsabilidades como imperador.

-Mas...;

-Antes eu tinha sete irmãos que assumiriam o trono na falta de um deles. A probabilidade de eu me tornar imperador era uma para um milhão; ele falou pensando na ironia do destino. –Seien era o melhor para essa ocupação, não eu;

-Seien? –ela indagou confusa.

Nos livros que lera sobre o antigo imperador, ouvira falar sobre o príncipe Seien, o sétimo e mais habilidoso filho do monarca. Até onde sabia, ele fora indicado para ser o sucessor do imperador antes da guerra há treze anos atrás, mas Seien e sua mãe foram exilados na província de Sá, por causa de um plano de traição arquiteto pelo avô de Seien, mas que no fim provou-se ser um ardil dos irmãos mais velhos que almejavam o torno mais do que tudo.

-Vocês eram muito próximos? – Shunrey perguntou.

-...; Ryuuki assentiu. –Seien era o único que se importava comigo, mas também foi embora; ele falou suspirando pesadamente. –Levou muito tempo para eu compreender o porquê, mas...;

-Eu sei; ela murmurou, enlaçando-lhe o braço e aproximando-se de maneira conciliadora. –Quando pessoas queridas partem é difícil não se sentir deixado para trás, independente dos motivos que as levaram a isso; Shunrey comentou, enquanto começavam a andar, seguindo a trilha que os levaria a beira do lago, onde haviam tomado chá juntos pela primeira vez. –Eu sempre me perguntei por que mamãe teve que partir e por que eu não? Às vezes ainda penso nisso, mas como Seiren disse, tenho que tentar ver o lado bom. Que ela me amava e que vela por mim, onde quer que esteja;

Voltou-se para ela surpreso com o comentário. Nunca havia pensando por esse lado, como dissera a Shouka, vivera os últimos meses a espera do retorno de Seien sem pensar que se o irmão não estivesse vivo ainda sim, iria querer o melhor para si e velaria por sua vida o quanto lhe fosse possível.

Fora egoísmo de sua parte não aceitar suas responsabilidades independente se o povo futuramente decidiria que desejava Seien em seu lugar.

O irmão teria feito o melhor até o fim, alias, como vinha fazendo ao proteger Shunrey mesmo com algumas limitações. Envergonhava-se por ter sido tão infantil; Ryuuki pensou, dando um suspiro pesado.

-Mas acredito que ser imperador não seja fácil; Shunrey continuou.

-Uhn?

-Não só pelo peso das responsabilidades, mas também...; ela ponderou.

Ali, naquele momento Ryuuki não se parecia com um imperador e sim, como um homem comum, mesmo com as barreiras que tentava erguer para se proteger. Entretanto, às vezes era difícil separar as duas imagens. Como ele dissera, não se tornara imperador por opção e sim por ser o único herdeiro vivo.

Deveria ter sido muito difícil conviver com a ganância e a ambição dos outros meio-irmãos que almejavam o poder e trouxeram tanta dor e desespero a Saiunkoku treze anos atrás.

-Discórdia de reis, geram reinos; ela murmurou.

-Como? –ele indagou.

-Você já ouviu a lenda da "Filha do Imperador"? –Shunrey indagou.

-Não; ele respondeu sem entender a mudança repentina de assunto.

-É uma lenda antiga; ela falou enquanto andavam mais alguns passos até a beira do lago.

-Me conte; ele pediu ansioso, sentando-se em baixo da copa de uma árvore e estendendo-lhe a mão. -Vamos ficar mais confortáveis assim; Ryuuki falou e antes que ela pudesse recuar, puxou-a para seu colo.

Ofegou, sentindo-se corar furiosamente quando ele enlaçou-lhe pela cintura, acomodando-a melhor sobre suas pernas. Mesmo sabendo das preferências dele, era impossível não se sentir tão perturbada com aquela proximidade desconcertante.

-Ryuuki; ela começou tentando se afastar, mas no segundo seguinte viu-se repousando a cabeça sob o peito dele e aspirando a essência almiscarada emanada pela pele alva.

-Assim esta melhor; ele murmurou, entrelaçando a ponta dos dedos numa farta mecha de fios negros que caia sobre o ombro dela. –Então, como é essa lenda? –Ryuuki indagou inocentemente.

-Num reino distante havia um imperador e suas três filhas. As duas mais velhas eram casadas e viviam em outro reino com seus maridos e a mais nova era a mais próxima do pai; Shunrey começou. - Um dia, prevendo que não teria muito tempo de vida, o imperador reuniu suas três filhas e deu de presente para cada uma, um baú de madeira. Dizendo que dentro dele estava um tesouro equivalente ao amor que sentia por cada uma delas;

-O que tinha nos baús? –Ryuuki perguntou curioso.

-Calma; Shunrey o repreendeu com um olhar. –O baú da irmã mais velha estava repleto de rubis e esmeraldas, o baú da filha do meio continha jades e opalas das mais variadas cores. As duas irmãs ficaram radiantes com o presente, que representava o amor que o pai sentia por elas. Ansiosas, esperaram a irmã mais nova abrir o baú; ela falou sentindo-o ficar um pouco tenso. –Quando ela abriu o baú, encontrou apenas uma porção de minúsculos ovinhos brancos;

-E as jóias? –ele indagou.

-Não haviam jóias; Shunrey respondeu.

-Mas porque ela foi a menos favorecida? –Ryuuki perguntou magoado. Era sempre a mesma história, porque o filho mais novo sempre sofria, enquanto os mais velhos levavam a melhor sobre tudo? –ele se perguntou.

-Vai me deixar terminar? –ela falou com os orbes estreitos e ele apenas assentiu. –Mesmo que o imperador amasse suas filhas ele sabia que a ambição e a ganância das filhas mais velhas as cegariam para as coisas que realmente eram importantes na vida, mas sabia que a mais nova, a quem amava mais do que a própria vida, conseguiria compreender, por isso a ela foi ofertado aquele baú;

-Não entendi; ele resmungou.

-As irmãs mais velhas partiram de volta a seus reinos, tempos depois o imperador veio a falecer e a caixa foi deixada de lado. As irmãs até se propuseram a dividir seus presentes com a mais nova, não por realmente se importarem com ela, mas sim, para demonstrar alguma superioridade sobre a decepção que a irmã sentia diante do presente. Mas ela não aceitou, disse que se o pai lhe dera aquele presente, iria aceitá-lo e honrá-lo da forma que lhe fosse possível;

-Mas...;

-Uma das criadas do imperador, que esteve presente em seus últimos momentos havia sido incumbida de ajudar a princesa com seu presente; Shunrey falou vendo a confusão brilhar nos olhos dele. –Quando a princesa voltou a abrir o baú encontrou os ovos quebrados e fora deles uma infinidade de pequenas larvinhas fluorescentes;

-Larvas? –ele falou torcendo o nariz.

-Acredito que ela tenha tido uma reação semelhante quando descobriu o que estava dentro dos ovos; Shunrey falou abafando o riso. –Sim eram pequenas larvas... A criada do imperador explicou a princesa que ela deveria colher folhas e alimentar as pequenas larvas;

-Porque? –Ryuuki a interrompeu novamente, mas engoliu em seco diante do olhar entrecortado dela.

-Embora a princesa não entendesse bem o porque, seguiu a recomendação do pai, deixada com a criada e começou a colher folhas de seu jardim para dar as pequenas larvinhas. Com o passar do tempo elas foram crescendo e o baú não era mais suficiente para acomodá-las. Assim a princesa pediu que fosse feita em seu jardim uma pequena estufa onde poderia acomodar as larvas já adultas;

-Porque alguém iria cuidar de larvas? –ele perguntou numa mistura de confusão e nojo ao pensar no tamanho dos bichinhos depois de alimentados.

-Depois de acomodá-las, todos os dias a princesa colhia folhas e alimentava as larvas. Com o passar de uma estação elas estavam bem grandes e a criada do imperador explicou a princesa que agora ela deveria começar a juntar alguns galhos e espalhá-los dentro da estufa; Shunrey explicou, mas adiantou-se quando ele ameaçou interrompê-la novamente. –Assim o inverno foi se aproximando, os galhos estavam na estufa e as folhas armazenadas para que as larvas pudessem comer naquele período. Um dia quando a princesa foi até lá, ver como elas estavam surpreendeu-se quando encontrou apenas alguns montinhos brancos presos aos galhos e espalhados entre as folhas outros ovinhos iguais aos que ela recebera no baú;

-Uhn?

-A criada a orientou a não mexer em nada e deixá-los lá até o final da estação; ela explicou. –O tempo foi passado e quando o inverno acabou e a primavera chegou, a princesa retornou a estufa e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar os casulos completamente vazios e os ovos quebrados, agora no lugar de ambos uma infinidade de borboletas e larvinhas povoavam a estufa;

-Mas...;

-A criada explicou que aquelas larvas produziam seus casulos de maneira diferente que as outras. Quando elas sentiam que o inverno se aproximava, elas começavam a fiar delicados fios de seda, produzidos por seus corpos, que as manteriam quentes durante a estação fria. Elas iriam dormir por essa estação e quando despertassem não precisariam mais de seus casulos;

-Não entendo;

-Os casulos eram feitos desses fios de seda, que foram recolhidos pela princesa. Eles eram fios muito espessos e resistentes; Shunrey explicou. –A criada do imperador a ensinou a fiar e tecer esses fios até transformá-los no que vemos hoje; ela falou indicando o chalé de seda que tinha sob as costas.

-Isso aqui, vem daqueles bichinhos nojentos? –Ryuuki perguntou horrorizado.

-Aquelas não eram larvas comuns, eram o que conhecemos hoje como bichos da seda; ela explicou sorrindo. –Os bichos da seda produzem os fios que ao serem fiados se tornam a seda de nossas roupas e uma infinidade de outras coisas.

-Mas...;

-A questão é que, a princesa levou muito tempo cuidando das larvas até chegar a isso. Não foi um trabalho que ela desenvolveu de um dia para outro. Foram necessárias muitas estações cultivando folhas para as larvas e esperando-as se desenvolverem; ela falou acomodando-lhe melhor entre os braços dele. –O maior tesouro é aquele que se cultiva, com amor e dedicação;

-Uhn?

-As irmãs mais velhas sempre tiveram inveja do amor que o imperador sentia pela mais nova e regozijaram-se quando notaram que ela fora a menos favorecida com os presentes; Shunrey explicou. –Elas gastaram as jóias rapidamente e em pouco tem, não tinham mais nada. Embora o amor que o imperador sentisse por elas fosse tão precioso e rico quanto às pedras, o delas não era tão sólido quanto às mesmas. Ele sabia da ambição e futilidade que reinava sobre seus corações, mas nada podia fazer quanto a isso. Sabia que elas iriam sofrer um dia pelas más escolhas, mas teria de deixá-las aprender com a própria experiência. Já a filha mais jovem possuía uma humildade e bondade que não existiam nas outras duas. Ela amava o imperador com o coração, não pelas coisas que poderia receber se fosse próxima a ele;

-Entendo; ele murmurou pensativo.

-O imperador sabia que ela teria mais chance de seguir em frente quando ele partisse, por isso lhe deu o melhor dos presentes;

-Mas...;

-Com amor e dedicação à princesa cuidou das larvas e ao termino de um ano já possuía fios de seda suficiente para tecer uma peça muito bonita. Quando ficou pronta, ela presenteou a criada do imperador que lhe ajudou desde o começo;

-O que aconteceu depois? –Ryuuki indagou curioso.

-A criada levou a peça de seda até o mercado, um mercador de outro reino viu e pediu que ela lhe vendesse aquela peça; Shunrey falou. –Ela disse que não poderia, já que era um presente de sua senhora, mas o mercador insistiu até que conseguiu convencê-la. O mercador retomou sua viajem levando consigo a peça de seda. Foram muitos os lugares por onde ele passou até que um dia um senhor apareceu no mercado e se interessou pela peça de seda... Esse senhor convenceu o mercador a vendê-la e levou-a até aquele a quem servia;

-Quem era? –ele a cortou novamente, ansioso pelo desfecho da história.

-Era um príncipe muito importante, que encantou-se com a suavidade da seda e a beleza dos bordados nela; Shunrey explicou. –Ele pediu a seu criado que voltasse ao mercado e lhe trouxesse mais daquele tecido, só que quando o criado foi, o mercador lhe disse que havia trazido a seda de outro reino e que não possuía mais;

-Mas...;

-Mas o príncipe não estava disposto a desistir e contratou o mercador para retornar e trazer-lhe mais daquela seda. Quando o mercador procurou pela criada e lhe pediu mais seda ela disse que era a princesa quem fazia. Mesmo assim ele ainda quis comprar mais e a princesa começou a fiar e tecer peças para que ele pudesse comprar e levar ao outro reino. Como a demanda era muito grande e ela não poderia fazer isso sozinha, a princesa pediu ajuda as mulheres do reino e ensinou-lhes a cuidar das larvas e fiar a seda de seus casulos. Como o reino estava sofrendo com o problema de renda, o trabalho das mulheres foi remunerado e elas passaram a ter uma renda fixa para ajudar a princesa com a seda.

-E depois?

-O mercador levou as peças de seda até o príncipe que ficou encantado com elas, pois nunca vira nada igual. Mas ele ainda não estava satisfeito e quis viajar com o mercador para conhecer a pessoa que fazia as peças; Shunrey explicou. –Quando ele chegou ao reino e conheceu a princesa, ele se apaixonou por ela e ela por ele, tempos depois os dois se casaram. Mas diferente dos contos de fadas que ouvimos por ai, a história não acaba com o "felizes para sempre", eles foram sim felizes, viveram juntos e se amaram por muitos anos, mas a importância da história esta no ponto em que, apesar de todas as adversidades, mesmo sofrendo injurias e tendo de suportar o escárnio de todos por conta do presente do imperador ela seguiu em frente e foi recompensada no fim, embora não esperasse por isso. A produção da seda é uma das maiores fontes de renda que possuímos hoje em dia, graças a ela nossa economia não sofre tantas oscilações como antigamente e com isso, foram abertas as portas para o comercio de outras especiarias. Isso não apenas aumentou a renda do país, como gerou mais trabalho, com a Guilda dos Comerciantes e ajudou as pessoas a encontrarem opções de melhorarem a própria vida.

-Entendo; ele falou pensativo.

-Não foi uma estrada fácil de ser percorrida, a princesa precisou de paciência e dedicação como disse antes. Obviamente houve momentos que sua fé fraquejou e que ela desejou simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e desistir, mas não fez isso. Ela continuou. Isso nos mostra que às vezes nós pensamos que temos um problema impossível de resolver, mas isso acontece por conta de nossas limitações, já que uma outra pessoa, com uma perspectiva diferente pode ter mais facilidade de resolvê-lo e com varias idéias e opiniões chegamos a um consenso e resolvemos o problema; ela falou dando um baixo suspiro. –No fim, o presente que ela recebeu era mais precioso do que as jóias, porque elas eram apenas belas, mas limitadas. Os ovinhos fluorescentes trouxeram conhecimento e aprendizado, não apenas a princesa, mas todos aqueles que ajudaram;

-Faz sentido; Ryuuki murmurou.

-Acredito que até mesmo o príncipe Seien teria que ter paciência e galgar um degrau de cada vez, até se tornar o imperador que o povo precisa. Não seria fácil, a estrada é longa e cheia de pedras, bifurcações e obstáculos que tendem a levá-lo para outro caminho que não o certo. Mas ainda sim seriam os mesmos passos que você tem de seguir agora, para atingir esse objetivo;

-É, não tinha pensando por esse lado; ele falou.

Ela tinha razão, as coisas não aconteceriam sem esforço e dedicação. Até mesmo seus meio irmãos teriam de começar do zero, cuidando dos ovos antes de ver as lagartas tecerem os primeiros fios de seda.

A princesa teve que superar os obstáculos e não pode parar de lutar. Hoje a seda poderia ser adquiria em vários lugares do mercado, mas e naquela época que ela não existia? Alguém precisou sacrificar tempo e dedicação para aprender e lhes ensinar o que facilitaria suas vidas hoje.

Como Shunrey dissera, ser imperador não era fácil, mas teria que começar a ter paciência, colher as folhas e cuidar das larvas antes que elas se tornassem borboletas e pudesse colher os frutos de toda dedicação e atenção.

Suspirou pesadamente, muitas coisas estavam claras agora, graças a ela. Graças a Shunrey.

-Obrigado; ele falou tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou erguendo os orbes para cima e encontrando os orbes dourados, quase castanhos sobre si, com uma intensidade que a fez estremecer e sentir o coração disparar.

-Durante muito tempo eu me senti perdido, mas agora eu entendo que independente de ser imperador ou não, eu tenho o poder de ajudar as pessoas e fazer a diferença. Contanto que me dedique e lute por isso; ele falou. –Obrigado Shunrey;

-Ano...; ela murmurou antes de sorrir para ele. Sentia-se feliz por tê-lo ajudado, embora não pudesse fazer muito, apesar de suas limitações tentaria fazer o melhor, afinal, o objetivo de ambos era o mesmo, ajudar as pessoas, independente de títulos ou não.

Tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos suavemente, o sorriso suave e cristalino de Shunrey aquecia-lhe coração e alma, espantava as noites sombrias trazendo no lugar delas, um manto de estrelas cintilantes e acolhedoras.

O sorriso pouco a pouco foi se apagando e os orbes castanhos arregalaram-se, frágeis e indefesos como os de uma corça quando ele abaixou a cabeça. Sentiu a respiração dela oscilar, sabia que se contasse a ela que também mentira sobre suas preferências ela iria se afastar e se isso acontecesse seria pior que a morte para si.

Entretanto tê-la assim tão perto, sem mais ninguém entre eles, era mais do que poderia desejar e mais do que poderia resistir.

-Ryuuki; Shunrey sussurrou, pousando a mão sobre o ombro dele ameaçando se afastar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo sentiu os lábios do imperador pousarem sobre os seus, quentes e suaves como pétalas de sakura banhadas pelo sol.

Um suspiro tremulo escapou dos lábios carmesim, estreitou os braços em torno dela, sentindo o corpo frágil moldar-se ao seu como se jamais houvessem estado separados.

-Kou Hiki Hime; Kourin chamou ao longe.

Voltaram-se surpresos na direção da voz, de onde estavam podiam ouvir a aproximação de Kourin.

-Eu... Preciso ir; Shunrey murmurou sentindo os lábios quentes e dormentes pelo beijo, ainda guardarem alguns resquícios do sabor dele que a acompanharia até mesmo em seus sonhos.

-Ainda não; ele pediu tentando puxá-la de volta, mas Shunrey conseguiu se esquivar e colocou-se em pé bem a tempo de ver Kourin atravessando o caminho de seixos e se aproximar.

-Kou Hiki Hime; ela falou ofegando. –Seu chá já est-... Vossa Majestade; ela falou surpresa ao vê-lo ali também e corou furiosamente ao pensar que havia interrompido algo novamente, como naquela manhã quando os vira dormirem juntos.

-Eu já vou Kourin; Shunrey falou corando furiosamente, tanto quanto a menina que fez uma reverencia exagerada e despediu-se, saindo correndo em seguida.

-Ela vai acabar se machucando se continuar a correr desse jeito; Ryuuki comentou distraidamente.

-Eu já disse isso a ela, mas Kourin sempre fica apavorada quando você esta por perto; ela falou dando de ombros. –É melhor eu ir; Shunrey falou ameaçando se afastar, mas estancou quando sentiu-o segurar-lhe a mão, fazendo-a voltar um passo.

-Espero poder ouvir o fim da lenda da Princesa Rosa esta noite; ele falou com um olhar enigmático.

-Você sempre dorme antes do fim; ela reclamou.

-Mas ainda sim gostaria de ouvir; Ryuuki falou com um olhar carente.

Suspirou pesadamente, as pessoas já estavam comentando sobre eles, um comentário a mais, outro a menos não iria fazer diferença de qualquer forma. Alem do mais, nada iria acontecer alem de terminar de contar a história para ele; ela pensou sentindo a face aquecer-se. Se bem que, por desencargo...

-Esta bem; Shunrey respondeu, depois pensaria num jeito de mantê-lo comportado pelo resto da noite para que pudesse dormir também; ela concluiu.

-Até mais tarde então; ele falou segurando-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas antes de levá-la aos lábios e pousar um beijo suave sob a palma. –Ja ne... Kou Hiki Hime; ele sussurrou antes de afastar-se para que ela pudesse ir.

-Ja ne...; Shunrey sussurrou antes de afastar-se e seguir pelo caminho que Kourin viera minutos antes.

Suspirou pesadamente, vendo-a se distanciar, enquanto tentava conter-se para não ir atrás e mantê-la sempre junto de si.

-Quanto tempo mais vão ficar ai? –Ryuuki indagou quando ouviu o som de galhos se mexerem numa moitinha poucos passos atrás de si, de onde saíram Lan, Kouyuu e Seiren.

-Vossa Majestade não pode nos culpar, estamos cuidado de sua segurança; Lan adiantou-se.

-Esse é o meu dever, você estava apenas bisbilhotando; Seiren reclamou.

-Oras! Era meu dever como amigo de Shouka velar pelo bem estar de Shunrey; ele falou com um sorriso nada inocente.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Ryuuki indagou com os orbes estreitos.

-Idiota; Kyuuki falou rolando os olhos.

-Oras...;

-Isso vai longe; Seiren falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados quando Kyuuki e Lan começaram a discutir esquecendo-se completamente dele e de Ryuuki.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um fino sorriso formou-se nos lábios enrugados pelo tempo. De onde estava podia ver perfeitamente Ryuuki e Seiren tentando apartar a discussão entre Lan e Kyuuki, aqueles dois rapazes não tinham jeito, mas eram bons para o imperador. Iriam ajudá-lo a crescer e se desenvolver, como muitos outros.

-Aquela menina fez muito bem ao imperador; Enjun comentou distraidamente. –Embora ele estivesse se fazendo de idiota a maior parte do tempo;

-Ryuuki não desejava ser imperador, mas eu sempre soube que seria ele; Shou enfatizou.

-É uma pena que a princesa dos Kou tenha de partir, como concubina do imperador ela não teria apenas muitos privilégios, mas também poderia fazer muitas coisas; o conselheiro Sá comentou.

-Não, ela jamais aceitaria isso; o terceiro conselheiro falou pensativo. –Ela é forte, uma guerreira... Viver aqui como concubina do imperador, seria o mesmo que prender um pássaro selvagem numa gaiola de vidro. A morte!

-Embora os caminhos dela e de Ryuuki estejam prestes a seguir direções opostas, jamais vão deixar de se cruzar e um dia, vão se encontrar completamente; Shou falou com um sorriso enigmático. –Ah se vão...; ele completou sob o olhar intrigado de Sá Enjun.

**.:: Fim ::.**

**Inicio: 30/03/09**

**Termino: 31/03/09**


End file.
